Cabot House
(interior) }} Cabot House is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 462: "This 1711 mansion is sealed up tighter than a T-60 Power Armor vacuum attachment: It is strangely preserved amid the general decay. Located on Louisburg Square, the park is still well maintained. The intercom at the front door allows you to ask to gain entry." Layout After the Institute, this is one of the cleanest locations in the entire Commonwealth. This four-floored house's fresh, clean look resonates with its occupants. In the basement is the kitchen along with Edward Deegan's bedroom. On the ground floor is a large living room with the dining room in the back. On the second floor is Cabot's laboratory, from the laboratory one can continue to the third floor which consists of various bedrooms. Inhabitants * Lorenzo Cabot (optional) * Jack Cabot * Wilhelmina Cabot * Emogene Cabot * Edward Deegan Notable loot Notes * All the loot in the house respawns when the cell area is loaded. This includes the Fat Man and the mini nuke in the basement, the Zeta gun upstairs and both the crates located in the basement and on the third floor. * Depending on the actions taken in The Secret of Cabot House ownership of the house may fall under the ownership of Lorenzo - with most of the family killed. The only one who can be spared is Edward Deegan, though this is optional by convincing him that Jack is lying about Lorenzo. Appearances The Cabot House appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The Cabots in real life came to Beverly MA in the 1700s and became one of the first families among the Boston Brahmins. Many business leaders and politicians come from them, including Ambassador John Moor Cabot. A famous toast about Boston goes: "And this is good old Boston,/ The home of the bean and the cod,/ Where the Lowells talk only to Cabots,/ And the Cabots talk only to God./" * The artifacts upstairs are real-world objects from the ancient world, including an Elamite roundel, a Hittite wall inscription, and an Indus Valley cow votive. * Given the Cabot House quest line's similarity to the works of H.P. Lovecraft, the name may be derived from a story written by Lovecraft and his contemporary Hazel Heald known as Out of the Aeons, which is about events surrounding a mummy in the fictional Cabot Museum of Archaeology in Boston. Like Cabot House, the museum is located in the Beacon Hill neighborhood, used to be a "former private mansion with an added wing in the rear," and is located in roughly the same area. * The backstory of a trip to the deserts of Arabia and finding a lost city from a pre-human culture is also a reference to the H.P. Lovecraft story The Nameless City. * It may also be based on the Nichols House Museum, which preserves the lifestyle of the Victorian elite, much like how the Cabots are unaging and have lived since the 1800s. Gallery CabotHouse-Foyer-Fallout4.jpg|Foyer Cabot_House_living_room.jpg|Living room CabotHouse-DiningRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Dining room CabotHouse-Jack'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Lab Zeta_gun.jpg|Zeta gun CabotHouse-Study-Fallout4.jpg|Library CabotHouse-Displays-Fallout4.jpg|Display case (Fallout 4)s CabotHouse-Room1-Fallout4.jpg|Bedroom CabotHouse-Room2-Fallout4.jpg|Bedroom CabotHouse-Emogene'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Emogene's bedroom CabotHouse-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Basement CabotHouse-Kitchen-Fallout4.jpg|Kitchen CabotHouse-Artifacts1-Fallout4.jpg|Artifacts CabotHouse-Artifacts2-Fallout4.jpg|Artifacts FO4 Cabot House MSJ9.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal (left) and Lorenzo Cabot's journal (right) Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings es:Casa de Cabot pl:Dom Cabotów ru:Дом Кэботов uk:Будинок Кеботів zh:凱伯宅邸